


September

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Gibbs gets a call about a little girl who died. They are all affected about the child's death. Warning: Child Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

September

It was early in the morning in September that they got the call. It was a child who had gotten killed and she was a Navy dependant who was walking with her Mother to the mailbox. A car had came out from nowhere and crashed into the little girl. They had been called in after the police had found out that the mother was in the Navy and so was the little girl's father. They got there in record time because of the way that Gibbs had drove to the scene. Ducky was right behind them and didn't get the chance to get lost this time. They got out and grabbed their things out and went towards the fallen little girl. The mother was still there with the paramedics who were being treated for shock.

Gibbs made his way towards the woman who was finally coming too. He started talking to her and the woman had said that the little girl was so independent wanted to do everything herself and so she had been in front of her when the car came towards them. The mother had no time to get to her little girl.

Tony stared at the little girl. He couldn't believe that this child would never get the chance to grow up and have boyfriends, or have a prom. Won't get the chance to grow up and get married and have children. She looked almost normal if it wasn't the blood on her little dress she was wearing. She looked like a broken little doll. He took the pictures and went back to the truck and lowered his head after he had punched the side of the truck. How could this happen? How could a child so young be gone because of someone else? He saw a lot of child deaths when he was in the police force and at NCIS, but it never got easier.

Gibbs stared at the child's body after talking with the mother and thought about the tiny body. He wondered if this how Kelly looked when she had died and tried not to think about it, but it was hard to do. The little girl was younger than Kelly had been when she was killed, but it didn't matter. He watched his team. He watched as Tony slammed his fist into the truck and he would talk to Ducky to check him out.

McGee looked at the tiny body and thought of his sister, Sarah. This little girl was so young to be gone from this world. A single tear made his way down his face. He would call his little sister tonight to see how she was doing and then call his parents.

Ziva stared at the child on the ground with blood on her pink dress. She thought of her little sister Tali who like this girl would never get the chance to grow up. This wasn't the first time that she had seen a child's death because at home it happened a lot. A tear traveled down her face and she wiped it away. She had feelings, but she never showed them. Mossad had trained her and they were told not to cry.

Ducky made his way to the tiny body and went to work. He put the tiny body into the bag. Those poor people they had lost their child on the way to get the mail. They would never be the same again. He wondered how Gibbs was getting through this because he knew he would be thinking of his only child.

Jimmy lifted the tiny body that barely weighed anything. He had never seen a child's death before and he didn't know how to handle it. He took his cues from Ducky and hoped that he would help him.

They had gone door to door and finally someone had seen the license plate. They had gone back to headquarters and found who owned the car and went to go arrest him. He was going to go away for a long time. Ducky had checked Tony's hand, but it wasn't broken.

"My house, steak cowboy style." Gibbs said to Tony as he made his way towards the elevator after they did their reports. The little girl's funeral would be in a couple of days and they all went.

The End


End file.
